Die Begegnung
by nebelhorn
Summary: Es ist so lange her, seit sie die Schülerin war und er der Lehrer. So unendlich lange. Oneshort.


Mir gehört die Idee, ansonsten nichts.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

--

Severus Snape saß auf einem harten Hocker in einer alten Muggelbar und nippte an seinem Bier. Er hasste Bier, genauso, wie er alle anderen alkoholischen Getränke hasste, weil sie ihn an seinen Trunkenbold Vater erinnerten, der pöbelte, um sich schlug und nach Erbrochenem stank. Glücklicherweise war er seit langem, sehr langem tot, genauso wie seine Mutter, die es nie geschafft hatte, ihr Unfallkind zu lieben. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Severus keinem seiner Elternteile auch nur im Entferntesten ähnelte- nicht äußerlich und noch viel weniger innerlich.

Wie dem auch sei, hier saß er nun schon seit drei Stunden und trank sein Bier, dass er nur bestellt hatte, weil es hier nichts Schwächeres zu kaufen gab.

Er drehte den Bierdeckel in den Fingern und fühlte sich plötzlich einsam und nutzlos.

Seit der Krieg vorbei war, hatte er nichts mehr Sinnvolles getan, er unterrichtete nicht mehr, er experimentierte nicht mehr mit Giften und schrieb auch nicht mehr. Manchmal dachte er, er sei damals in der letzten Schlacht gestorben und das, was er jetzt erlebte, nur ein Nachklang der Welt war. Oder vielleicht war er seit Jahren nur noch ein Geist und wusste es selber nur nicht, wie Binns.

Es war schon merkwürdig, gewonnen zu haben, sein ewiges Ziel erreicht zu haben- sie hatten Voldemord endgültig vernichtet, Lilly endlich Frieden gebracht und nun schlief sie tief und fest, für immer von ihm getrennt.

Es war so lange her, in einem anderen Leben, als sie ihn lächelnd angesehen hatte und meinte, er sei viel zu düster. Ja, das war immer ihre Lieblingsstichelei gewesen.

Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht, das Gesöff war wirklich widerlich. Severus hob seinen Blick und sah sich um. Dann wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan.

In der hinteren Ecke saß niemand geringerer als Hermine Jane Granger, die Reinkarnation einer Besserwisserin und Perfektionistin, die ihn immer zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Just in diesem Moment trafen sich ihre Augen, sie bemerkte ihn, stand auf und lief zu ihm. Ihr Gesichtsausdrucks wirkte unbeweglich und völlig verschlossen, so gar nicht, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten, setzte sie sich neben ihn. Sie hielt ein volles Whiskeyglas in der Hand.

„Hallo, Professor.", sagte sie selbstbewusst. Er nickte und hoffte, sie würde wieder gehen.

„Was machen Sie hier? In einer Muggelbar, so weit weg von der Zauberwelt?", sie sah ihn direkt in die Augen, so furchtlos, so ruhig. Sie war kein unsicheres Kind mehr, keine unfertige Schülerin, sie war erwachsen geworden.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Harry hat gesucht und gesucht, er wollte, dass sie in Hogwards weiter unterrichten, aber nach dem Krieg sind Sie einfach spurlos verschwunden. Wir wussten nicht mal, ob Sie nicht schon längst tot seien.", sie klang schon fast vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, nach Hogwards zu gehen.", Severus war gereizt.

Sie sah ihn an, aufmerksam, durchschauend.

„Ist es wegen ihr?", fragte sie leise.

„Wen?", antwortete er kalt.

„Lilly."

„Ich weiß nicht, wenn Sie meinen.", erwiderte er steif.

„Ich weiß es schon seit dem zweiten Jahr. Ich habe in Harrys Fotoalbum geblättert und im Hintergrund ein Bild an der Wand erkannt. Danach war mir alles klar, ich habe ihr Verhalten gegenüber Harry beobachtet und die Protokolle der Verhandlungen gelesen …", sie brach ab, wollte ihn diese letzte Würde nicht nehmen, das Offensichtliche nicht aussprechen.

Severus Snape schwieg.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Whiskey, hustete und stellte das Glas ab.

„Und wenn schon.", er gab es zu, weil es alles sowieso keine Rolle spielte.

„Sie waren ein guter Lehrer, zwar ungerecht und beleidigend, aber damit haben Sie es geschafft, alles aus mir rauszuholen. Ich hatte zwar Angst und hätte mich nur zu gern gerächt, aber es ist auch nicht die Aufgabe eines Lehrers den Schülern zu gefallen oder sich mit ihnen anzufreunden.", die junge Frau strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Er trank.

„Der Beruf hat sie einsam gemacht- einsam und verbittert. Sie von dem Rest der Welt isoliert.", sie sprach aus, was sie schon als kleines Mädchen gedacht hatte.

„Talent macht immer einsam.", antwortete er.

„Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er macht nur die einsam, die einsam sein wollen."

Er schnaubte. Im Widersprechen war sie schon immer gut gewesen.

„Ich habe in der Zweiten einen Vielsafttrank gebraut, damals als der Basilisk in der Schule war und wir dachten, Malfoy wisse Bescheid. Wir haben ihn allen getrunken, nur habe ich unwissend kein Menschenhaar, sondern ein Katzenhaar in meine Portion getan. Ich dachte ich würde nie wieder Mensch werden.", sie machte eine Pause und er fragte sich, warum sie das gerade erzählte.

„Danach habe ich mir geschworen, niemals wieder Zutaten aus Ihrem Vorrat zu klauen- ich dachte, Sie hätten sie verflucht oder Merlin bestraffe mich für meinen Diebstahl.", sie lächelte.

„Ich habe es gespürt.", antwortete Snape. „Ich wusste, dass es Potter war, aber das die Zutaten für Sie sein mussten."

„Harry dachte auch immer, dass Sie der Böse seien. Beim Stein der Weisen und dem Rest. So lächerlich, eure Feindschaft."

„Als ob Sie eine Ahnung hätten.", er wollte nicht wütend wirken, konnte seine Stimme aber nicht drosseln.

„Nein, eine Ahnung habe ich nicht. Hatte ich nicht. Werde ich wohl kaum je haben. Ich habe nämlich im Gegensatz zu Ihnen immer allen persönliches Glück gewünscht.", sie klang ehrlich. Er sah sie nur verächtlich an.

„Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier sitze und mich mit Ihnen unterhalte- ich wünsche Ihnen persönliches Gluck."

Und plötzlich lehnte sie sich nach vorne und küsste ihn.

Er war zu überrascht um zu reagieren, ihre Lippen berührten seine ganz sanft und glitten dann zurück. Es war nur ein Augenblick gewesen, aber es war doch gleichzeitig eine Ewigkeit.

Dann stand sie auf.

„Es war nicht umsonst. Ich habe bei dir Willenskraft gelernt, ich habe mich bei dir mit dem Wahn angesteckt, zu brauen, ich habe an dir verstanden, dass man für seine Liebsten kämpfen muss, solange es noch nicht zu spät ist. Leb wohl, Severus.", Sie ging, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte.

Severus Snape erhob sich kurz darauf, lies sein Bier stehen und lief heim.

Am nächsten Morgen setzte er einen Hiestelstrank auf.

--


End file.
